


[Podfic] The Progressions of the Verbal Kind

by nutmeag83



Series: Ruminations After the Fall [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of TheBookshelfDweller's fic.</p>
<p>"You said 'could be dangerous.' I wonder if you knew then just how right you would turn out to be." </p>
<p>A look at the things that were said, things that aren't said, and things that will be said between our favorite Consulting detective and Army doctor.</p>
<p>**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Progressions of the Verbal Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Progressions of the Verbal Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964138) by [TheBookshelfDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookshelfDweller/pseuds/TheBookshelfDweller). 



> Heaps of thanks to TheBookshelfDweller for letting me record this podfic. This haunting and beautiful story stayed in my mind for days, and I knew I just had to share it with even more people. 
> 
> If you have technical difficulties, please comment, and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3. Right click on the link below, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[The Progressions of the Verbal Kind](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i69gzbh7dcntzh3/ProgressionsVerbalKind_1.2.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
